


Amenti

by YouAreMyMuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Egypt, Marvel - Freeform, OC, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/YouAreMyMuse
Summary: Summary: When Evie Lovelace is hired by SHIELD to join the excavation in the Valley of the Queens, she doesn’t expect her life to change drastically. A team. A tomb. An antique curse.The world is in danger.





	Amenti

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know it's been a while since I published something but I was terribly busy with college. But I'm here. This is a series I had on my Tumblr and that I never finished but I hope I can continue it!
> 
> Moreover, I'm thinking of writing a new story based on my experience roleplaying Blackfrost (Loki x Natasha Romanoff) so I hope you all like it!

_Amenti (n). Realm of the dead._

* * *

Evie got out of the car, making a grimace when the hot air hit her face. She sighed and took her bag, following the man with sunglasses that had picked her up from the airport of Cairo, where she had been waiting for him to come.

“We are delighted with your presence, Doctor Lovelace” He had said as he shook her hands, his blue eyes observing her face. A red-haired woman was with him and she smiled at her. “This is Pepper Potts, one of the assistants of the excavation”

“I am the excited one, Mr. Coulson. It will be an honour to work with your team”

Evie had been picked to work with a special group of archaeologist who worked for the biggest organisation in the archaeology world: SHIELD. After her recent discovery in Greece and the success she had around the world, she received a call from Pepper Potts herself, who was known for working as the assistant of one of the financer of SHIELD, the billionaire and antiques lover Tony Stark.

The trip to the Valley of the Queens was made almost in silent as Evie re-read the dossier she had been sent weeks ago. Even though she probably knew it by heart, she decided it was a good option. She didn’t want to feel Coulson’s eyes fixed on her.

According to the papers, SHIELD had received a donation to investigate there after the discovery of ancient vessels in China that belonged to the Ming Dinasty. It was a worldwide repercussion and Evie remembered hearing about the news while she was on her knees, cleaning an Greek statue who displayed Medusa with the snakes of her hair around her and a terrified look in her marble eyes.

“What are we supposed to be looking for?” Evie said after following him for a few minutes. Coulson looked at her over his shoulder, smiling mysteriously and shrugged.

“You will be working in one of the most important places for the world of archaeologists. Whatever you find will be special for us”

Evie raised her eyebrow but decided it was better to be quiet so she kept walking to the tents, where Pepper Potts showed her which one belonged to her. Evie whistled and smiled at Pepper, who chuckled.

<<They really have money>> Evie thought as she let the bag on her bed, considering that she would take care of her belongings later. She walked behind Pepper to a huge tent where a table was disposed so the members of the team could eat. Apparently, they were having lunch, as the chairs were all occupied.

“Sorry for interrupting you” Pepper said with a steady and calm voice. The heads moved and all the eyes were fixed on Evie, who swallowed. She had always hated being the main attention. “This is Doctor Lovelace, whom you probably know about. She was the leader of the excavation in Greece, two years ago and the one in Peru, six years ago”

The team remained silent until they started to talk at the same time, greeting her. A red-haired girl stood up and walked towards Evie, crushing her between her arms, smiling brightly. Evie chuckled and looked at her emerald eyes.

“I’m Natasha. It’s a pleasure having another woman here! This world can be truly sexist!” She added rolling her eyes and Evie nodded.

“You’re telling me!”

They both laughed and the pair of hands who wanted to greet her soon overwhelmed Evie. She smiled at everybody, listening to them when a voice was heard over the others. Evie observed as Tony Stark walked towards her, a smile plastered on his face.

“Finally! It’s a pleasure having such a distinguished archaeologist with us”

“The pleasure is mine, Mr.Stark” Evie answered politely, surprised when Tony hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek. “SHIELD is an eminency in the area”

“Because I helped, of course”

“Yeah, providing us money and being a pain for all of us” Natasha scoffed, making Evie to laugh as she sat down on the table, noticing she was more hungry than she’d expected, hearing her stomach growling. “Don’t listen to him, Evie. He’ll be bothering you with his: “What’s that tool? Why are you doing it? It’s too hot here!”

The whole team roared in laughter at the imitation of the man, who was glaring at the red-haired while she blew a kiss to him. The blond man called Steve was trying to cover his mouth with his hand, in a useless attempt of not laughing at him. Tony coughed and muttered something about them being ungrateful.

“Are you all archaeologists?”

“Oh, no” Bruce said, with a negative movement. He interlaced his fingers and Evie looked at him as he spoke. “I’m a scientist. My job here is to analyse the possible dangerous substances in the area and, after that, to carbon date the objects found. Steve, for example, is an historian as Natasha”

“I am part of the security team,” Sam said with a smile and Evie chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows. “So, any problem you have, tell me”

“The rest of us are archaeologists,” replied a brunette man with long hair and blue eyes. He smiled shyly at her and she smiled back. “I’m James, but everybody call me Bucky”

“Or Frosty” Tony added before Pepper nudged him on the ribs, making him to complain. Bucky rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Don’t pay attention to him, Evie”

“I won’t” She retorted, laughing at the faux offended grimace Tony made at her while pointing with his index finger.

“Remember who pays your salary”

“May I ask what are we looking for?”

The team went silent until Tony cleared his throat and spoke after taking a sip of his drink, fixing his eyes on Evie, who was waiting patiently for an answer.

“According to our recent investigations, the tomb of princess Kiya is near this area. That’s why we decided to come here”

“Kiya? One of the many wives of Pharaoh Akhenaten?”

“Exactly”

“There are rumours of a curse for those who dare to enter in her tomb,” Evie said with a devilish smile on her features. Tony laughed and shook his head.

“I didn’t know you were a believer of such things”

“I’m not” Evie shrugged and the conversation turned informal, meeting each other. Her eyes observed as Tony and Pepper exchanged a gaze, and she frowned at that. The billionaire seemed more serious than before.

Evie spent the rest of the day trying to catch up with the investigation and what had they done during the past weeks. According to Natasha, who happily acted as a tourist guide, SHIELD needed the permission of the Egyptian government before starting the fieldwork itself.

“They love their treasures,” She said while walking with Evie towards her tent after a tiring day. She felt like sleeping for a week and was not able to remember when the last time she slept was.

“That’s obvious. They don’t want to be stolen again” Evie responded with a shrug and Natasha made a gesture with her hand.

“Yeah, I think you’re right. Nobody wants to be culturally erased and destroyed” She stopped at the entrance and smiled, touching her arm. “Anyway, I am really happy you’re here, Evie. I hope we have a great time working together. Who knows. Maybe we find something that changes the world”

Evie laughed with her and said goodbye, getting inside the tent. It was suffocating from the temperatures of the day, but Evie had enough experience to know the nights in the desert were cold. She walked towards the bed and kept her belongings inside the small wardrobe.

“SHIELD does not skimp on luxuries for its workers,” Evie muttered as she shook her head, changing into her pyjamas. Her limbs were aching and she had a terrible headache. Evie took a sip of her water bottle from the ice-box and got to bed, feeling her eyelids closing as soon as her body touched the mattress.

Outside, she could hear the sounds of the devices of the team along with crickets and other insects. Evie sighed contentedly, knowing the following months would be an adventure to her. She was back to Egypt, looking for the tomb of a missing queen.


End file.
